


Roads Not Taken

by Canon_Is_Relative, stardust_made



Series: The College AU [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three ways Sam and Dean might have gotten together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> From the cutting room floor of The College AU, we're bringing you three deleted scenes! 
> 
> Each chapter is a text conversation between the boys, played spontaneously in real time between the two authors. Each chapter stands alone, and each is its own mini-AU. 
> 
> Like the deleted scenes of a movie, this material didn't make the cut because it didn't mesh with the narrative arc. But it's still in character and shows some insight into into their minds, and since you were kind enough to purchase the collector's edition, we wanted to share it with you as part of our Special Features. Director's commentary to follow!

[Sam]  
So, you still want to spar? I found a gym with cheap day passes.

[Dean]  
Only you, Sammy, only you

Gym? Passes? Cash??

[Sam]  
Only me what?

[Dean]  
You come to me, I'll kick your ass anywhere you say for free

[Sam]  
Oh come on, what? You wanna duke it out in an abandoned warehouse like the old days?  
Or out in a field somewhere?

[Dean]  
What's wrong with a field?

[Sam]  
I don't know. I guess I could find us a field.

[Dean]  
You can do a whole lotta stuff in a field

[Sam]  
Like when we were kids, out behind pastor Jim's place, remember?

[Dean]  
Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Such a dork, I swear. Passes...

[Sam]  
Shut up!

If you have an allergy attack from like, ragweed or something, I'm never going to let you forget it.

[Dean]  
Aw, Sammy, you mad at me? Ready for that field now?

Dude, I'm the picture of health

[Sam]  
Hell yeah I'm ready, you ready for me to put you on your back?

[Dean]  
Careful, Sam, that sounds more like a promise than a threat

[Sam]  
Well, maybe it is.

[Dean]  
That so?

[Sam]  
Guess you'll have to show up and find out.

[Dean]  
You're on

Hey, what happens if I put you on your back?

Why did you like staying at Pastor Jim's so much?

[Sam]  
Felt like a real home, I guess.

And we got to be outside all the time.

And he talked to me like a person not like a stupid kid. First adult to treat me like I maybe had an opinion of my own.

[Dean]  
You had an opinion of your own at freaking six

[Sam]  
Yes I did :)

I also liked it there because you'd relax a little and play with me. We got to be alone a lot and you'd act like a kid sometimes, without adults over your shoulder to make you act all tough and grownup.

[Dean]  
So gonna kick your pretty little opinionated ass

[Sam]  
You think so, huh? 

Hey, you gotta promise not to be a sore loser, okay? I don't want to embarrass you or anything. 

[Dean]  
What do you mean act tough and grown up? I thought when we were alone, it was then I had to be grown up. Watch out for you, you know, take care of you

Bitch!

[Sam]  
Well, yeah, but you were yourself, then, not like, trying to be what you thought you had to be for Jim and Dad or even Bobby to take you seriously.

Jerk!

[Dean]  
When have I ever been a sore loser? Oh that's right? Never...cuz I was never the loser!

[Sam]  
Oh I am looking forward to this, then.

[Dean]  
They were grown ups, Sam, I didn’t think they were some friggin gods, alright? I was just trying to learn from them, it was kind of a life and death situation if you remember

Getting cocky, are we?

[Sam]  
Okay, fine, forget I said anything.

Not cocky, just confident. Hey, let's go out to that park where we drove that one night after dinner. Bet it's pretty quiet. Want to go today?

[Dean]  
You said it, it's not like I got a delete button in my brain. And why? I'm just trying to tell you how it was, cuz you seemed pretty sure you knew what was what with me

Sure, I remember it, where you tried to kill my baby by throwing her into a ditch. You want me to pick you up?

[Sam]  
I'm just telling you what I remember. And I remember that sometimes when we'd stay at Jim's, we'd go outside and run around all day and it was just the two of us and when I knew dad was coming back I'd be desperate to stay and have that be our life because it was fun and it was easy and I got to play with my big brother. That's all.

Yeah.

And I didn't try to do anything, that wasn't my fault. 

It was dark and we were talking. 

Okay, yeah, talking sucks, spare me the sermon. 

[Dean]  
Oh sure, alright then! Dude, we spend like half our lives in the dark in that car, talking. Well, you're talking, I'm trying to have some peace and quiet or a nice drive with some music

Hey Sam?

[Sam]  
Yeah?

[Dean]  
I'm here now, ok? Just the two of us.

[Sam]  
Okay, Dean.

I like it this way.

Thanks for coming here for me.

[Dean]  
Me too. Sorry, you know, about back then. I didn't realize

[Sam]  
It's okay. It all worked out, right?

[Dean]  
Yeah, I guess. I just wish, I don't know. That things were different even back then? Like more the way they are now

[Sam]  
Yeah, well. It wouldn't be how it is now if we hadn't gone through all that. You know?

[Dean, after a minute.]  
Sometimes I forget just how smart you are

[Sam]  
Well I'm always happy to remind you :)

I'm okay, Dean. Since getting here, since you got here, I've thought about a lot of stuff and I'm okay. I don't like how we were raised, no one should have to go through any of the stuff we did. But we did, it happened, and we're both okay and we're together. I've made my peace with the rest of it.

I'm heading in to class, pick me up by the fountain in an hour?

[Dean]  
You got it

[Sam]  
Okay. See you soon, D.

Maybe rest up to be ready to have your ass handed to you.

[Dean]  
Yeah, Sammy. I might drive over there earlier, just hang around, listen to my music. In quiet!

Super smart but still cute and naive

[Sam]  
Sounds boring without someone there to talk to.

Oh, you're asking for it.

[Dean]  
Oh I'm asking alright

[Sam]  
Is that right?

[Dean]  
Could be

[Sam]  
Good to know.

See you at 3.

[Dean]  
See you, baby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stardust_Made on why we didn't include this exchange in the final draft:  
> "When were they back to flirting via text? What happened after sparring? (Aside from awkward erections?) Those questions would have needed answers."
> 
> We began this story in March, had the bulk of it written by July, and everything after that was crafting the final product. Sometimes, in the middle of all the editing, rewriting, and polishing, we'd miss the heady early days of the boys flirting and bantering (and sometimes fighting), and one of us would text the other as Sam or Dean and lose ourselves for an hour or two spinning something that was very much in character for the boys if not necessarily along canon lines for the story. This is the result of one of those times.
> 
> We often would talk about how hard it was to keep these boys from just jumping each other. And here, with them flirting shamelessly just before actually jumping on each other ("sparring," uh-huh), well...if we'd kept this scene in, it would have been a much shorter story.
> 
> Which, after 36 chapters, maybe some of you would have appreciated :]
> 
> Thanks for reading! The next special feature will be up in a couple days.


	2. Star Trek

[Sam]  
You should have come over tonight man, the Trekkies won and we're watching “Voyage Home.”

[Dean, an hour and a half later.]  
You're probably right

[Sam]  
It's been known to happen. What's up with you, anyway? Everything okay?

[Dean]  
Yeah, I'm good.

So why Voyage Home?

[Sam]  
Okay.

Beats me. Kate's sentimental about the whales, or something.

And she's got a theory that Kirk and Spock are a couple.

[Dean]  
Huh

That's cuz she's gay and she sees gayness everywhere

Am I allowed to say that? It sounded like something I shouldn't be saying

[Sam]  
I don't know, do you want me to ask her?

But honestly I can kind of see her point.

[Dean]  
No!

Just, let's not talk about this

[Sam]  
I mean Kirk defied direct orders and sacrificed his ship and his career on the slightest chance that he could save Spock. That's pretty intense when you think about it.

Okay…

Seriously, are you sure you're okay?

[Dean]  
Yes, stop asking me

Sorry

I should have come over and watched Star Trek

Next time just drive me to yours, why are you stubborn and bossy about other crap but not this?

[Sam]  
We see each other almost every day, dude. I'm not going to inflict myself on you if it seems like you want a night off.

[Dean]  
Yeah, well, what do I know

And what are you talking about, inflict yourself on me? It's not how it is

[Sam]  
I just mean, if you want a night to yourself, I'm not going to push you on it.

Which I guess I did when I texted you. Sorry about that.

Man, Kirk really lost his touch between the show and the movies, he doesn't even get the girl's phone number in this.

But at least they save the whales.

[Dean]  
You got nothing to apologize for, Sammy

We should watch some of the TV episodes some time soon

[Sam]  
Yeah that'd be cool. Remember that time we stayed up all night when they ran like the whole first season on TV, I think it was winter break when I was like ten. That was great.

I thought maybe you had a date tonight or something :)

[Dean, after five minutes.]  
It's scary when you get psychic, even when it's not like that

[Sam]  
Wait, really?

[Dean]  
Wouldn't call it exactly a date but yeah that was the gist of it

Yeah, I remember. It was awesome

So how well do you remember the first season? Should we start with that? Or maybe a later one? Some episodes in the first one are pretty lame

[Sam]  
Must be nice to have something better than a hotel to take them back to, right? Anyone I know?

All the episodes are pretty lame, Dean, that's kind of the whole point of the show. Monster of the week, girl of the week, Kirk kills one and kisses the other, credits roll.

We should just watch them through in order.

[Dean]  
Alright, sounds good

No. And I didn't take her home

[A few minutes later.]  
You think Kirk kissed all those women because he was overcompensating?

[Sam]  
Good to know some things never change.

Although it's nice to not be waiting for you in the car, I'm glad that's changed.

Or did you do it in the car? I remember that conversation dude even if I was so drunk I couldn't see straight. I seem to remember you promising I could fuck in the Impala if I wanted to.

Overcompensating for what, being gay for his first officer?

[Dean]  
Do you want to fuck in the Impala?

Can I come over now?

[A minute later.]  
Actually no, I'll see you tomorrow

[Two minutes later.]  
Sorry, Sam, weird night. Goodnight

[Five minutes later.]  
I left the Impala home

[Another five minutes later.]  
Could be, about Kirk. Tapping everything that moves so he doesn't make a move on Spock

  
[Sam, several minutes later]  
Must have been a weird night if you wish you'd skipped getting laid to watch Star Trek instead.

You can come over if you want to, movie's over now and I'm just hanging out in my room. I have beer.

[Dean]  
Not tonight. Maybe you can come over tomorrow night?

[Sam]  
Yeah, okay.

So when can I borrow the Impala?

Kidding.

[5 minutes later]

I don't actually want to. Just to be clear.

I mean, for one thing, I'm not that interested in going out and finding some random person just for the sake of it. But if I don't it'd just be me jerking off in the back seat of your car, and that's just weird, right?

[Dean]  
Neither did I

[Sam]  
Oh, so she wasn't some random stranger?

[Dean]  
She was

If it was someone special, the car would have been alright. Or my place

It's not just "my" car

[Sam]  
It's pretty much your car, Dean. But I know what you mean.

[Dean]  
But if it wasn't a random stranger, if it was someone special, you still wouldn't?

You still wouldn't want to I meant

[Sam]  
No, I want to. I mean, yeah, in theory.

But, the whole needing two to tango thing, I don't really have a partner for that right now and don't want to go looking for someone only for the sake of making it to the dance. Do you like my metaphor? It sounds stupid typed out.

[Dean]  
Got it. You don't want to fuck in the Impala with some random person

Listen, do me a favor. If you do find someone, don't ask for this, ok? I know what I said but just, let this one go, ok Sammy?

[Sam]  
Okay, I won't.

Won't ask, I mean. And I'm not looking, you know. To find someone or whatever.

[Dean]  
You've always been the smarter one

[Sam]  
That's not true. You're so much smarter than you give yourself credit for. I think you're a genius. I mean that.

[Dean]  
Yeah maybe. Not about everything though

[Sam]  
You know all about cars and all about monsters and all about me. What else would a Winchester need to know about?

[Dean]  
Can't believe I'm gonna say this, but sometimes there are more important things to know than how to take out a shtriga. Only sometimes!

[Sam]  
I know. That's why I included the Impala and myself on the list. Obviously.

But seriously, when I first got to Stanford, I was blown away by all the stuff I never knew I never knew. Is that what you're talking about? All the settling down stuff?

[Dean]  
Nah, I'm good with that. I think. And I got my sidekick geek boy to show me the ropes about some stuff. For a change! But I know what you mean, and you were younger then, Sammy. You got to learn things the hard way

I know everything there is to know about my baby, yeah

[Sam]  
Hey the Impala and I have almost the same nickname. Makes me feel special.

[Dean]  
Yeah, you do. Wondered if you'd noticed actually

You don't need anything like that to be special

Have I not made you feel special enough, baby boy?

[Sam]  
Haven't called me that in awhile.

[Dean]  
Is it ok? Sorry

[Sam]  
I've missed it.

Don't be sorry. It's good.

[Dean]  
See? I don't know everything about you. Didn't want to say it before but it's kinda hard to miss

[Sam]  
Anything you don't know, you can always ask.

[Dean]  
Easier said than done

[Sam]  
I know.

[Dean]  
You good with me asking?

[Sam]  
Yeah

[Dean]  
Alright. Like anything?

[Sam]  
Anything you want to know.

[Dean]  
Earlier, when you said you let me have the evening off, did you want me to go?

Have a date or hook up or whatever, did you want me to?

[Sam]  
No. Not really.

[Dean]  
Ok

Just tonight or...

[Sam]  
Pretty much never.

[Dean]  
That time, when we were gonna have breakfast and you didn't show up, I know you took someone home the night before. Was that someone special?

[Sam]  
No.

[Dean]  
Were you that hot for her?

[Sam]  
No. She's not who I wanted.

[Dean, after a couple of minutes]  
Then why?

[Sam]  
Don't make me say it, Dean.

[Dean]  
Ok, sorry

I'm sorry, Sammy

[Sam]  
No. No, don't be. I told you to ask.

[Dean]  
Are we good?

[Sam]  
Yeah.

Dammit, I'm sorry.

[Dean]  
You sure?

It's ok, Sammy, it's ok

[Sam]  
Should've just come over tonight.

[Dean]  
Yeah?

[Sam]  
Duh.

[Dean]  
Yeah alright, Snarky!

Not the last night on Earth, baby boy

[Sam]  
Yeah

Good night Dean

[Dean]  
Night Sam

[Two hours later]  
Sammy, earlier, nothing really happened. I know you didn't ask but I just wanted you to know. Been sitting here drinking by myself and wanted to tell you, ok? It started but I bailed out halfway through. Sorry, too much sharing and you didn't ask but I just, I wanted you to know. Don't have to reply, ok, it's good

And I'm sorry I pushed. I heard you, alright? I just want you to be ok, more than anything

[Sam, around 3 AM]  
You didn't push, I pushed you to ask. And sometimes I think I'm pretty freaking far from okay. And sometimes I think about what I told you that one time, how it's so true. You make me feel like I'm on the top of the world.

[Dean]  
I want to do that, I wanna make you feel top of the world. I'd do that if you let me. Sammy please

[Sam]  
Okay, Dean.

But you already do, you believe me, right? You don't have to do anything that you don't already do, I promise you that. You already give me enough.

[Dean]  
What if I want to? What if it's not about what I have to do?

[Sam]  
Then okay. Then yes.

[Dean]  
Yes?

[Sam]  
Yes

Dean.

[Dean]  
It's ok, Sam, it's ok, everything's going to be ok, I promise

[Sam]  
Okay.

I know it will.

Because you're a genius.

[Dean]  
That is true! But it's not cuz of that, it's cuz it's you and me

[Sam]  
Also: you're Batman

[Dean]  
Finally! Yeah I am!

[Sam]  
Hell yeah you are!

Dean.

[Dean]  
Here, baby boy.

[Sam]  
Good.

Dean?

[Dean]  
Yeah, Sammy?

[Sam]  
Nothing. Just. You're awesome.

[Dean]  
You are the top of my world, Sammy.

[Sam]  
I know.

[Dean]  
Good.

[Sam]  
You’re mine, too.

[Dean]  
I am?

[Sam]  
You are.

[Dean]  
You should get some sleep, ok? Get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow

[Sam]  
Okay. I’ve been running on so little sleep for days now, sleep sounds really, really good.

Night, D

[Dean]  
Night, baby boy. You know where I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of fun visuals and anecdotes to go with this chapter.
> 
> First of all this: I've had it saved on my computer titled "[Dean....listen to yourself](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/canonisrelative/23135018/53794/53794_600.jpg)" and it's been cracking me up since June.
> 
> We didn't include this in the final draft because it is obviously AU, and we knew that even at the time of writing it, but the boys were insistent -- they wanted to keep going with this so we let them. We already knew the general way their getting-together was going to go, but this was the first time we played them getting this close to actually acknowledging the subject, and it was intense! We didn't timestamp their texts, but from when Dean says "You good with me asking?" to Sam's "Don't make me say it" was 40 minutes in real time. Excerpt from our OOC conversation at the time:
> 
> [canon_is_relative]  
> [Sam's just over here like....](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/f2/08/46/f208463ebb1a95d025dbd5f69f834992.jpg)
> 
> [stardust_made]  
> Haha, great! The only thing better than this would have been if his mobile was what he's staring at.:D  
> Sorry, Dean is typing up a few words every ten seconds, then deleting them!
> 
> [canon]  
> [Here.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8udt7kd6K1qapp5ko1_500.png)  
> Yeah. Can you imagine how this would be different if we were playing that they had the kind of smartphone where it lets you know when the other person is typing?
> 
> [stardust]  
> Oh dear, I hadn't thought of that! Jesus. Good thing that's not the case, then - we'd have a very short story: Two young male patients in ER with some heart trouble or something.
> 
>  _and then today..._  
>  [stardust, when I sent this a/n to her for approval five minutes ago]  
> Oh dear, I'm remembering how intense some of the exchanges felt...
> 
> [canon]  
> This one, I'd sent you Sam's in my evening, you replied at 3 AM my time and though we kept both saying I should go to sleep I never did and this continued on until the middle of my afternoon. I remember how twitchy I was all day, the sleep deprivation really made me feel authentically in Sam's skin, for the part they were texting in the middle of their night.
> 
>  
> 
> And finally, in honor of Dean's email address and all the naughty, naughty things they'd like to do in the Impala...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed and would love to hear from you. Next chapter sometime this weekend.


	3. Baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...this is awkward. Basically, we are offering a completely new thing. It might have been better to post it as a separate epistolary piece, but we are doing it under the 'College AU' header (and running the risk of attracting only the AU crowd of readers to it) because it feels true. This exchange was created with these two specific versions of Sam and Dean in mind. It'll hopefully provide our faithful readers with an insight into how damn eager the boys were to get together and what amount of writing discipline it actually took to shape the story in a way that gave it artistic merit. Some of the best feedback we got on 'Catch Me in a Dark Room' was about how we managed to explore the characters' psychological M.O. through a wide 'lens' at it were, factoring in their background and all the parameters of their relationship. This exchange is timestamped only two months after Sam left so it wouldn't have let us do that. Nonetheless, these _are_ Sam and Dean that you know from our verse and we could have made it work...only it would have been a very different story. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this for what it is.♥

Two months after Sam left for Madison

[Sam, Saturday afternoon]  
You know I never really liked baseball that much? Beautiful day, though, wish you were here. 

[](http://s275.photobucket.com/user/Ms_Wooster/media/Sammy%20baseball_zpsdmdy5jqu.jpg.html)

[Dean, 3AM]  
God you look good, you look so damn good Sam

[In another twenty minutes.]  
Damn I wish I was there too

[Sam, 3:24AM]  
Didn't know you liked baseball so much.

[Dean]  
Yeah, I'm crazy about it

[Sam]  
Pants on fire

[Dean]  
Not every word was a lie

[Sam]  
You’re crazy?

[Dean]  
Yeah, let's go with that

[Sam]  
You've always been a little crazy.

And you've always been a little crazy about me.

[Dean, after a few minutes]  
You know about that, psychic boy?

[Sam]  
Don't have to be psychic to know that.

[Dean]  
I told you you were looking good and now you think you know everything, is that it, Sammy?

Not saying you're wrong

[Sam]  
Yeah that's about right. I have eyes and I've been watching you my whole life. 

I've always been a little in love with you, Dean. It's just how I'm wired. 

I don't mind it and I don't think you do either.

[Dean, after five minutes]  
Damn it, Sammy, you can't send me this kind of picture and say stuff like that

[Sam]  
Sure I can.

[Dean]  
God, you're looking fine

Fuck that, you're fucking gorgeous, I swear

[Sam]  
You are.

You know I tried to kiss you once? You stopped me. I know why you did. Or maybe you didn’t even know what I was doing. But I wish you'd let me, even though I was drunk.

I just wonder about it, all the time. What it would be like.

[Dean]  
I wish I'd let you too, I can't deal with it anymore

[Sam]  
Anymore? How long have you been dealing with it?

[Dean]  
Don't ask. Long enough to lose my fucking mind clearly

[Sam]  
Why are we only talking about it now?

[Dean]  
Because it's 4 in the morning and I haven’t slept for days? Because you sent me a picture of yourself where you look like everything that's right with the world? Because I haven't seen you for two months and I'm crawling out of my skin? Who the hell knows?

I don't know, Sam. I guess you reach a breaking point not with a bang sometimes

[Sam]  
We gonna regret this when the sun comes up?

[Dean]  
Maybe we will. I'm too messed up to care right now

[Sam]  
Good messed up or bad messed up?

I want to see you so bad, Dean. You have no idea. 

[Dean]  
Me too. Like, if my leg wasn't still swollen like an elephant's I'd be grabbing my car keys

Were you just saying that? Like, I don't know, some fantasy

[Sam]  
I've had fantasies about you since I was old enough to have them about anyone. I want to see you now that you know that. 

[Dean]  
Sam, Sam, Sammy, I'm crazy about you, you hear me?

[Sam]  
I kind of can't believe how much I'm not freaking out about this. I can't believe how much YOU'RE not freaking out about this. 

I hear you Dean. I hear you loud and clear. 

I want to kiss you. God, I want to kiss you. 

[Dean]  
Been thinking about it since I saw that picture, can't stop. Picturing it, how good it would be just to smell you, taste you

[Sam]  
I'm in love with my big brother and he's crazy about me and the world hasn't ended yet. Huh. 

[Dean]  
There are fuckton of ways the world could end and I bet we've stopped that from happening a time or two without even knowing it. The world owes us to let us be

[Sam]  
Yeah it does. 

Where are you?

[Dean]  
I can't freak out, can't let go of that, Sam. We've lost so much, I've been away from you for too long, I don't fucking care anymore, alright?

Arkansas

[Sam]  
This probably justifies missing a few days of class, right?

[Dean]  
You serious?

[Sam]  
Hell yes, I'm serious. 

[Dean]  
Town called Kennet

I think I might be in Missouri

[Sam]  
I'm going to try and get some sleep so I don't fall asleep at the wheel and as soon as I wake up tomorrow I'm coming to you. 

Well Missouri loves company :)

[Dean]  
Sam, you sure about this?

[Sam]  
Aren't you?

[Dean]  
I am, just asking. I'm already going nuts

[Sam]  
Do you want me to leave now?

[Dean]  
Drive shouldn't be more than 10 hours. Old lady speed so you're good

No, dude, I want you to get some sleep

[Sam]  
Okay.

Dude, I love baseball. 

[Dean]  
Dude, told you I was crazy about it!

I'm gonna hold your face and neck and I'm gonna kiss you so good. I want to hold you so bad, just get some sleep and get your ass over here, alright?

[Sam]  
My genius brother.

Always the man with the plan.

[Dean]  
My plans are awesome. You got any objections?

[Sam]  
No objections here.

You?

You don't mind knowing that your little brother wants to make out with you like a dumb teenager?

Has been thinking about it for way longer than is probably healthy?

And will take you to bed in a heartbeat if you let him?

[Dean]  
Sounds good to me

I’ll let you

[Sam]  
Yeah, probably not going to get any sleep now.

[Dean]  
If you take off now you gotta promise me you'll stop as soon as you yawn more than once. I want you to be safe, there’s no point leaving now and crashing halfway through. I’m gonna kick your ass if you do that, promise you’ll be careful

[Sam]  
I'm on my way.

Yeah Dean, I will, I promise.

[Dean]  
Alright, baby boy

Want you, Sam

[Sam]  
You got me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From the two authors' exchange on what to say in the A/N to this special feature:
> 
> stardust_made: What with 'Baseball' effectively ending the story before Dean even got to Madison... "Hi, this is how the AU would have gone. Total length: 3K. Bye!"
> 
> Canon_Is_Relative: Good thing WE have some restraint since the boys have none.)


End file.
